Humans are magic
by AlicornDigital
Summary: this story is about me Alicorn Digital yeah weird name for a human but I don't mind Humanized Ponies ok? may have sex scenes and I write this when I come home from school and i'm tierd so if suck with grammer or spelling i'm sorry in the 1st chapter I said Letter and I ment Ladder im sorry


Human's are magic chapter 1

My name is Alicorn Digital I'm a normal Human Teen yeah i know my name is wierd even though i'm a guy people always call me Ali or Digi I really don't mind some people make fun of me because the name Alicorn turns out to be some random Species from a little kids show i don't know well my life is normal but i'm always on the move with my mother Luna we left my farther after he went insane and tryed to kill us luckly mom was able to get us away and into a city called california? i think it's called anyway i was walking home from a little trip from the grocery store i had to take care of myself because my mother had to go away to make sure i stayed safe... (that was the backstory now for the real thing)

"I Told you Give me your money"said the bully of high school

"no just leave me alone"i argued

"not untill you give me money bitch"

"I said Fuck off" i said while punching him in the gut making him fall to the ground

"STOP FIGHTING NOW"

"oh great the principal" i said sarcastily

"MY OFFICE NOW "

"fine"

i walked towards her office i could tell she was really pissed i've only been at this school for about 8 days and i'm already in trouble

(inside principal office)

"I'm very dissiponted in you Alicorn being my sister's son"the principal said

"whatever listen Celestia he started it and i finished it" i said in defence

"I don't care who started it but i can't have you doing this so I'm leaving you too my most trusted student Twilight Sparkle"

"Hi my names twilight Sparkle"said twilight holding her hand out

"Oh great a little nerd helping me thats just great"

"hey i am not a nerd i'm well read"she said

"so a egghead?"

i could tell she was really offended i could see her eyes getting wet (back dirty thoughts)

"*sigh* i'm sorry if you want you can call me a name" i said

"i'll keep that in mind" twilight said happily

"I can tell you two will be great friends" said celestia

me and Twilight walked out of celestia's office

"By the way my names Alicorn Digital" i said trying to be nice

"nice to meet you"

she held out her hand i shacked it just to be nice it might not be my style but i gotta do it she may cry again and i really hate seeing girls cry i might sound like a dick but i hate people who make girls cry and yes i know i made her cry but i was just pissed off. Twilight lead me though the school i had no idea where she was taking me eventually we stopped in front of a girl who was blond and had a cowgirl hat and also a tatto of 3 apples kinda like Twilight's Star tatto and my Gear with a bolt of lightning

"well howdy twilight who's this Young man with you? is he your boyfriend?" the cowgirl said

"My name is Alicorn Digital and no i'm not her boyfriend!"

"Ali this is Applejack or AJ oh and is it alright if i call you Ali?" twilight said

"i guess so and nice to meet you AJ" i said holding my hand out

Applejack grabbed my hand with a firm grib and shaked my hand

"nice ta meet cha Alicorn"

i nodded. I looked at the clock in the hall it said 1 minute befor the bell went i decided to go to my locker me and Twilight said our good byes sadly mine and Twilight's locker where right next to eachover

"umm Ali can i ask you something?" Twilight asked

"sure i guess"

"well would you like to come to my place for a little sleep over with my other friends?" she asked

"would your parents mind i mean i guy you just meet and your inviting me to you're house wont your parents be mad?"

"no my parent's are out of town and it's just me and my little brother spike"

"well fine where do you live and do you want me to bring anything?"

"just bring yourself and a pillow and sleepingbag!"

she started writeing her address on a piece of paper

"her you go" she said as she gave me the piece of paper

"thanks see you later i guess"

i started walking home well this day was wierd it's friday and later tonight i'm going to a girls house for a sleepover wow don't i have swag. I thought to my self. As i unlocked my door to my house that my mother got for me i went to have a shower and put some fresh cloths on. I looked at the note twilight gave me it said be there by 7:00 well i had 3 hours to go so i decided to make something to eat. i know had 1 hour to go i grabbed my pillow and sleepingbag judging by where she livesto should take me 50 minuets so i started walking bye the time i got there it was 7:01 i knocked on the door i heard some crashing and a faint owie untill twilight opened the door

"Alicorn glad you made it your the 1st one here" she said happily

"uhh twilight are you ok" I said pointing to a lump on her head

"yeah i'm fine just fell off a letter"

she let me inside the house was pretty big i saw a kid sitting on the couch he looked around the age of 7-9 he had Green hair with a purple shirt

"thats spike" Twilight said

"wassup bro" he said trying to get a brofist from me

i happily brofisted him (ewww that's so wrong sounding)

"spike time for bed now" twilight said

"aww come on twi please let me stay up"

"i said NOW spike"

"fine you only want have a make out session with your boyfriend here" spike said with anger in his voice

"he's not my boyfriend"

"whatever twilight" spike said walking into his room

about 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door

"Alicorn can you please get that?" twilight asked

"yeah sure"

i opened the door to show a girl with Purple hair. What is with people and Purple in this town

"Twilight Darling thank you for the invite"said the girl

"i'm not Twilight just think you should know"

"oh i'm sorry am i at the wrong address?" she asked

"no come in Twilights in her room and i'm Alicorn ir as she calls me Ali"

"oh you must be the boy Twilight told us all about nice to meet you" she said holding her hand out

"Like why's miss?" i asked shaking her hand

"Rarity"

"right Twilight should be down in soon"

End of Chapter 1 Next chapter everyone comes to the sleep over and some things happen to Alicorn only time will tell anyway R&R bye for now not for ever


End file.
